Eine heiße Überraschung
by snake of slytherin
Summary: Harry wird gepackt, ihm werden die Augen verbunden und er wird verschleppt, doch wohin und von wem, dass müsst ihr durch lesen der FF schon selbst rausfinden. Achtung Slash, don t like, don t read!


So, meine erste wirklich slashige FF ;-) also mit einem richtigen Lemon.

Wie immer gehört außer der Idee nichts mir und Geld verdiene ich damit auch nicht.

Und nun reiche ich euch Milch und Erdbeeren mit Sahne und wünsche viel Spaß beim lesen.

_**Eine heiße Überraschung**_

Ein Klassenraum, es muss einer sein, er kann ja die Kreide riechen und die nassen Schwämme.

Doch er merkte, er war nicht alleine in diesem Raum, denn auch wenn seine Augen verbunden waren, hörte er die gleichmäßigen Atemzüge von einer zweiten Person, ob männlich oder weiblich konnte er allerdings nicht deuten. Aber um welchen es sich handelt und in welchem Stockwerk er sich aufhielt?!

Nein, da hatte seine Orientierung ihn verlassen. Wie es ihm schon einmal heute passiert war.

**+Flashback+**

_Harry trat durch das Portrait aus dem Gemeinschaftsraum der Gryffindors und wollte, jedenfalls für einen kurzen Moment, dem ganzen Trubel um die gewonnen __Quidditchmeisterschaft__ entfliehen und einfach einmal in Ruhe durchatmen und versuchen den Sieg nachzuvollziehen und dann zu begreifen._

_Alles war so schnell gegangen, kaum dass das Spiel begonnen hatte, kam schon der erste Klatscher auf ihn zugeflogen, es war wie verhext, als hätte man die Klatscher unter einen Fluch gestellt, sodass sie alle nur Harry James Potter jagen sollten._

_Die __Weasley__ Zwillinge waren zwar gut in Form und haben viel von Harry abgehalten, doch einer traf ihn, grad als er den goldenen Schnatz in der Nähe des Bodens erblickte._

_Harry wurde so hart getroffen, dass er die Kontrolle über seinen Besen verlor und mit diesem gen Boden segelte und dann mit der Hand zuerst auf den Boden aufschlug._

_Als Harry seine Augen wieder öffnete war er umringt von Menschen, die ihn anstarrten und ganz eng an seiner Seite stand __Ginny__, die ihm vorsichtig über den Arm streichelte._

_Harry gab ein Stöhnen von sich und hebte langsam seinen Kopf und zuckte kurz darauf zusammen, denn in seiner Hand bemerkte er ein Kitzeln._

_Als er die Hand langsam öffnete, konnte er kaum glauben was er sah, er hatte tatsächlich den Schnatz gefangen, bei seinem Sturz war er mitten auf ihn rauf gefallen._

_Er stand langsam mit __Ginnys__ Hilfe auf und hielt dann seinen rechten Arm in die Höhe und öffnete langsam seine Hand, sodass das gesamte Publikum sehen konnte, wer in diesem Jahr den __Quidditchhauspokal__ gewonnen hatte._

_Der Jubel war kaum auszuhalten für Harrys schmerzenden Kopf und so nutzte er einen unbeobachteten Moment um aus dem Gemeinschaftsraum zu entfliehen._

_Doch schon unten in der Eingangshalle hatte sein Ausflug ein schnelles Ende gefunden._

_Harry wurde von hinten überwältigt und ihm wurde mit einem schwarzen Tuch die Augen verbunden. Dann zogen ihn ein kräftiges Paar Arme in einen Raum._

**+Flashback ende+**

Harry hörte, dass Schritte hinter ihm erklangen und kurz darauf spürte er heißen Atem an seinem Hals und eine Hand, die ihm sanft seinen verspannten Nacken massierte.

Er stand ganz still und genoss einfach nur die zärtlichen Berührungen unter denen er eine Gänsehaut bekam.

Immer noch hatte er keine Vorstellung, um wen es sich bei seinem Entführer handeln könnte, bei so weichen Händen könnte es eigentlich nur ein Mädchen sein, doch seit wann machen ihn Mädchen so an? Und welches Mädchen sollte in der Lage sein, ihn auf diese Art und Weise zu entführen?

Nein, Harry schüttelte den Kopf, wobei er mit seiner Nasenspitze gegen das Gesicht seines Entführers stieß.

Harry begann zu schnuppern und roch den feinen Duft von Limetten und ein bisschen Pfefferminze. Eindeutig ein Duft, der nur zu einem männlichen Wesen passte, noch dazu mit einem feinen After Shave gemixt, welches er schon einmal irgendwo gerochen hatte.

Aber wo bloß?! Nein, da ließ ihn sein Erinnerungsvermögen einmal mehr im Stich.

Ein leichtes schnurren war an seinem rechten Ohr zu hören, welches Harry aus seinen Gedanken riss und ihm einen kalten Schauer über seinen Rücken laufen ließ, welcher noch verstärkt wurde, als Harry das leichte knabbern von Zähnen an seinem Ohrläppchen fühlte und dann eine freche Zunge, welche einfach an seinem Ohr entlang schleckte.

Er konnte ein Stöhnen nicht unterdrücken und vergaß komplett, dass er ja den Menschen, der ihn hier grad auf so zärtliche Art und Weise verwöhnte noch nicht einmal kannte.

Er genoss nur noch die Streicheleinheiten, von denen er schon so lange geträumt hatte und als diese plötzlich aufhörten entfuhr ihm ein knurren.

Doch nicht etwa würde er jetzt alleine gelassen werden, nein, ganz im Gegenteil, sein anonymer Verwöhner hatte sich vor ihn gestellt und streichelte mit beiden Händen Harrys Gesicht, fuhr ihm über die Lippen und legte dann seine eigenen zu einem schüchternen Kuss darauf.

Harry wurde wie vom Blitz getroffen und konnte sich nicht vorstellen, wer

ihn hier grad hätte küssen sollen und dann noch auf so sanfte Art und Weise, ja beinahe schon verliebt.

Die freche Zunge welche vorhin schon sein Ohr erobert hatte, strich jetzt ein wenig zaghafter über seine Lippen und ihr wurde Einlass gewährt.

Harrys Zunge kam ihr neugierig entgegen und die beiden kreisten vorsichtig umeinander und begannen nach einiger Zeit ein heißes Spiel.

Langsam begann die Hand von Harry Gegenüber ihm über den Rücken zu streicheln und er selbst blieb auch nicht mehr ganz so untätig, auch er nahm den Unbekannten in den Arm und ertastete, dass dieser unter seiner Kleidung einen sehr trainierten Körper hatte.

Die beiden umschlangen sich immer enger und stöhnten leidenschaftlich in den Kuss.

Eine Hand glitt unter Harrys Pullover und streichelte sanft über seinen Rücken, immer wieder über die weiche Haut, rauf und runter und bis sie schließlich auf seinem Po zum stillstand kam.

Harry bemerkte wie sein Gegenüber sich vorsichtig von ihm löste und ihn ansprach und beim leisen klang der maskulinen Stimme zuckte Harry zusammen, denn nun war ihm klar, wer ihn dort in den Klassenraum gelockt hatte, doch passte dies alles nicht zusammen.

Leiste sagte die Stimme zu ihm: „Ich bin stolz auf dich Harry, du hast den Sieg heute verdient und gezeigt, wer den besseren Sucher hat und das waren nicht wir Slytherins. Nein bei weitem, ich hatte den Schnatz nicht einmal entdeckt, als du schon auf dem Weg zum Boden warst."

Harry nahm nun doch seine Hände ans Gesicht und löste langsam das schwarze Tuch von seinen Augen. Obwohl er wusste, dass nur Draco Malfoy vor ihm stehen konnte, zuckte er doch ein klein wenig zusammen, als er sah, dass es wirklich der blonde Slytherin war, der ihn eben so zärtlich verführt hatte.

„Wieso hast du das grad mit mir gemacht?"; flüsterte Harry, „ich hätte ja mit fast jedem gerechnet, aber ausgerechnet du?!"

Draco blickte ihm in die grünen Augen und sprach: „Harry, ich beobachte und bewundere dich schon so lange, für deine Kunst zu fliegen, dein Durchsetzungsvermögen und dein wunderbares Wesen. Du bist einfach wunderschön und ich traute mich nicht mehr an dich heran, nachdem du mich einmal abgewiesen hast, als ich noch nicht wusste, wie wichtig Freundschaft und Liebe sind. Ja, Harry James Potter, ich liebe dich und..."

Draco konnte seinen Satz nicht mehr beenden, denn schon war er von Harry in eine zärtliche Umarmung gezogen worden und begann ihn zu küssen auf ebenso zärtliche, verspielte aber bestimmte Art und Weise.

„Ich liebe dich auch Draco, ich sehe dich schon ganz lange in einem anderen Licht, doch niemals hätte ich es für möglich gehalten, dass du genauso für mich fühlen könntest!", flüsterte Harry ihm ins Ohr, bevor er ihn erneut in einen zärtlichen Kuss zog und dieses Mal waren seine Hände diejenigen, welche unter das T-Shirt des Slytherins glitten und begannen diesen zu streicheln.

Doch Harrys streicheln blieb nicht das einzige, denn auch Draco ließ seine Hände wandern und schob sie vorne unter Harrys Pulli, strich ihm sanft über seine Bauchmuskeln und wurde, durch das Spiel ihrer Zungen angeheizt, mutiger und zog Harry seinen Pulli aus. Auch Harry tat es ihm nach und entkleidete Draco sanft um dann gleich dessen Oberkörper mit seiner Zunge zu erkunden und jeden Zentimeter Haut, den er erwischen konnte, zu küssen.

Draco ließ sich stöhnend auf den Boden sinken und schloss die Augen um Harrys Liebkosungen einfach zu genießen.

Harry hatte sich bis zum Bauchnabel herunter geschleckt und sah nun seinem Schatz in die sturmgrauen Augen.

Draco erhob sich und nahm Harrys Hand in die seine und sah ihm tief in die Augen, als er sprach: „Wenn du so weit nicht gehen möchtest, dann musst du es auch nicht, wir haben Zeit, viel Zeit."

„Iiiich möchte es schon, bloß, naja, ichhh ... habe ... es ... noch ... nie gemacht", stammelte Harry.

Draco musste schmunzeln über die Unsicherheit seines Freundes und streichelte ihm über die Wange und sagte zu ihm: „Wir können dieses Gefühl ja zusammen entdecken und hab bloß keine Angst etwas falsch zu machen, wenn du magst kann ich dich ein klein wenig führen auf deiner Entdeckungsreise."

Harry kuschelte sich glücklich an seinen blonden Engel und und dieser begann nun auch Harry auszuziehen und am ganzen Oberkörper zu liebkosen. Er merkte wie sich sein Partner immer weiter entspannte und fallen ließ und traute sich irgendwann auch, sie beide während eines erneut heißen Zungenspiels mit einem Schlenker seines Zauberstabs vollständig zu entkleiden.

Draco lag auf Harry und ihre erregten Glieder berührten sich zaghaft, was beide zum stöhnen brachte.

Vorsichtig näherte sich die Hand von Harry Dracos Männlichkeit und vorsichtig begann er diese zu streicheln und mit den Fingerspitzen die Eichel zu umspielen. Draco stöhnte lustvoll auf und auch er ergriff Harrys Glied und massierte es mit seiner Hand, während sich beide erneut lustvoll küssten und immer mehr in Ekstase gerieten.

Harry sah Draco tief in die Augen, seine Lippen berührten noch einmal kurz die von Draco als er sich an dessen Hals festbiss und sich langsam übers Schlüsselbein zu seinen Brustwarzen hinunter arbeitete, an diesen saugte und knabberte und sich dann mit seinen Lippen einen Weg zu Dracos Bauchnabel suchte und in diesen einmal kurz mit der Zunge eintauchte, nur um dann wieder weiter zu wandern und etwas für ihn völlig neues zu entdecken.

Er hatte sich auf Dracos Beine gesetzt und betrachtet dessen vor Erregung wippendes Glied. Vorsichtig streichelte er es und näherte sich diesem mit seiner Zunge. Er stupste mit seiner Zunge die Eichel seines Freundes an und schloss dann langsam seine Lippen um das Glied.

Mit Bedacht saugte er daran und erntete für seine Mühe ein tiefes lustvolles Stöhnen von Draco, welcher sich am Boden wand. Harry saugte sich fester und begann langsam auch seine Zunge spielen zu lassen und nach einiger Zeit auch seinen Kopf ein wenig auf und ab zu bewegen.

Draco erzitterte immer wieder von neuem unter ihm und stöhnte laut in die Stille.

Nach einer für Draco schon unendlich langen Zeit stupste Harrys Zunge seine Lippen an und die beiden versanken in einen vor Zärtlichkeit sprühenden Kuss.

Danach war es an Draco Harry ein wenig zu verwöhnen, doch ließ er sich nicht soviel Zeit an Harrys Oberkörper, sondern schleckte sich mit seinen Zunge auf direktem Weg hinunter zum pochenden Glied seines Freundes, welches er sogleich in den Mund nahm und kräftig dran zu saugen begann.

Harry stöhnte laut und zitterte und wand sich unter Dracos Liebkosungen.  
„Wenn du weiter so machst, halte ich es nicht sehr lange aus", stöhnte Harry in den Raum.

Draco hörte kurz auf, blickte in Harrys Augen und fragte ihn, ob er denn mit ihm zusammen kommen wollen würde. Harry nickte nur und schon drehte sich Draco auf die Seite, sodass auch Harry an seinem Glied saugen konnte.

Beide begannen immer heftiger aneinander zu saugen und zu knabbern und sich dabei noch gegenseitig mit den Händen zu streicheln, dass es nicht sehr lange dauerte, bis beide ihren Höhepunkt im Mund des anderen erreichten.

Keuchend blieben die beiden Verliebten liegen und sahen einander an. Keiner von beiden konnte wirklich fassen, was in der letzten Stunde zwischen ihnen passiert war und doch war es wunderschön gewesen.

„Ich hoffe doch sehr, dies hier war keine einmalige Angelegenheit Mr. Potter!", grinste Draco ihn frech an. „Aber Mr. Malfoy, was denken sie denn von mir?! Auf so etwas wie mit dir möchte ich nicht mehr verzichten! Es war wunderschön und ich bin froh, dass du so mutig warst und mich an diesen Ort gebracht hast, denn ich selbst hätte wohl nie den Mut dazu aufbringen können", sprach Harry leise lächelnd zu ihm.

Draco war während dieser Worte aufgestanden und hatte sich vor Harry gekniet und dessen Gesicht in seine Hände genommen. Nun da er zu Ende gesprochen hatte, zog er seinen geliebten Schatz zu sich heran und küsste ihn zärtlich.

ENDE

So, dies war meine erste FF, die wirklich mal Details enthielt. Ich bin gespannt wie sie euch gefallen hat und hoffe, dass ihr mir eure Meinung in einem Review mitteilt.


End file.
